


Do something!

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Sherlock's cursh is wooed under his nose and he doesn't like it. At all.





	Do something!

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: #25 "You're mine and I don't share"  
> I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.

If someone had dared to ask to Sherlock Holmes if he was the jealous type, the Great Detective would have answered that, no, he wasn’t. At all. Sociopath, remember? He wasn’t able to feel jealousy. A complete stranger could have believed this enormous lie, or maybe a complete idiot. And even this hypothesis was wrong because Donovan and John (not the two brightest people in this world) were sitting in the back of a van with Sherlock, and they were both able to say there was a problem. The supposedly sociopath was straight, his fists curled up in balls on his tight, his jaw clenched, watching Y/N sat at a bar, smiling and sipping her drink, on the monitor.

Maybe some context would be interesting: five women had been killed, strangulated, during the last two weeks, they all wore fancy dresses, make-up and high heels. The autopsy had revealed they all had drunk, but not enough to be smashed, and there was no drug in their stomach. In addition, they all had an entrance ticket from the same nightclub in their purse. This case was childish, solved in less than a minute. And yet, Sherlock had taken it; now John was suspecting it was because Y/N had agreed to serve as a bait to pin the suspect instead of Donovan. He was almost sure of it since Sherlock had insisted for Lestrade going himself inside the nightclub with Y/N when the Police Detective hadn’t agreed that Sherlock goes there. “Not discrete enough” Lestrade had said… This his how the consulting Detective had ended watching his crush being wooed just under his nose. It was unbearable.

When he saw the third man in half an hour trying to buy a drink to Y/N, he knew his patience was seriously growing thinner.

“For God’s sake, Gary! Could you, please, stop these dumbasses from revolving around Y/N like the vultures they are?! You’re here to protect her, remember?”

A chuckle echoed in his headset.

“I can’t, Sherlock, it would be suspicious. Or I would have to pretend to be his boyfriend and…”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

“Yes, it was what I thought.”

“Hum… Excuse me, gentlemen, but I’m perfectly able to take care of myself, thank you very much. Maybe we could focus on the task at hand?”

Crap, she heard them… Of course, she had, she also had a headset! _How can I be so dumb when she’s involved? Not impressive, not impressive at all… Focus, Sherlock! FOCUS!_

“Hey, Genius?” “Mmh?”

“It was also very cute.”

Sherlock couldn’t decide if he was flushed because of his protective behaviour being exposed or because of… this. Or both. How do you want to focus with all these emotions inside him? Sociopath? My arse! Hell… He didn’t have time to try to answer to this question, because he heard Y/N again:

“Ok kitties, focus, the target is here!”

“ _Kitties_?” Hum… Indeed, a young man, the cliché of the “handsome boy”, just arrived. He was blond, tall, thin, stuffed with charisma. As on clue, he headed straight to Y/N, who gave him a warm smile. No, no, it wouldn’t be possible!

“Hey there.”

“Hey.”

“Is this seat taken?”

“Nope.”

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile, she had popped the “p”, just like him.

“All alone, then?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“It’s a shame… How a pretty doll like you can be alone? Well, I don’t complain, lucky me!”

Was he serious? Did he just call her “ _doll_ ”? Hum, no, it won’t be possible.

“Georges, do something!”

“Calm down, I can’t, not yet. I can’t arrest him just because he’s a little shit.”

 _That_ was a shame! No one should be able to woo someone like Y/N this way… She deserved far better! How she had been able to smile and coo with him, to _dance_ without throwing up was a pure mystery for Sherlock. How he didn’t throw up was even more incredible. When he saw the suspect pulling Y/N close (far too close) to him to whisper something to her ear, when he saw her giggling and drawing him to a door which led to an alley behind the nightclub, Sherlock jumped out off his seat and screamed

“Lestrade! Do… No, I go!”

And with that, he was running out of the van, cursing like a sailor, under John and Donovan’s dumfounded eyes. He arrived in the alley at the same time as Lestrade to see Y/N, red marks in her neck, kicking the suspect right where it pains the most. Surprised, the man fell to the ground while grapping his family jewels.

“Oh… Bitch!”

I beg your pardon? That was too much for Sherlock, blinded by his anger, he kicked the aggressor right in the head which made him loose consciousness. Greg started to yell

“Sher… Yes, no, ok, he deserved that. I’ll call an ambulance, please, stay with… Whatever…”

Greg didn’t have to ask to Sherlock to stay with Y/N, he already was leaning into her, worried.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes, mission achieved, I think.”

“Good.”

Without thinking anymore, Sherlock crashed his lips on Y/N’s. A little gasp of surprise made her part her lips. Sherlock was kissing her. Sherlock was _French kissing_ her. _God_. Since all her fantasies seemed to want to become true tonight, Y/N buried her hands in Sherlock’s curls with delight. They were even smoother than she had imagined, velvety. When they parted because of the lack of air, Sherlock huffed

“I have feelings for you…”

And Y/N smiled tenderly to him before answering playfully

“Yes, I think I had deduced that.”

Sherlock returned the smile

“Be my girlfriend?”

Y/N blushed madly, oh, how often had she dreamed about this?

“Sure…”

“Good. Now, there’s one thing you should be able to deduce…”

He leaned in Y/N once again, nuzzled her neck and, suddenly, start to suck a fierce hickey right where the serial-killer’s handprints already started to fade.

“Sh… Oh!”

Lapping playfully at the love bite, Sherlock lowly growled

“ ** _You’re mine and I don’t share_**.”

Y/N was just in Heaven. A moment later, when Greg, John and Donovan joined Sherlock and Y/N to the ambulance where a doctor was examining her, she felt all the looks directed on the furious hickey in her neck. She looked at Sherlock, who was smiling smugly, then at the agape team. She absolutely loved the feeling of belonging she felt, but she wasn’t really ready to let the world, Sherlock excepted, knowing it, so…

“Ok. Everybody shut up. Too much emotions for tonight, I’m very fine, thank you Doctor.”

Then she gave a hand to Sherlock

“Walk me home?”

Sherlock happily agreed, and what had happened next is for a different story.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
